Since the current embedded touch display device is incapable of testing touch sensor electrodes, the rear end modules will have lower conformity rates and manufacturing costs will be increased. Therefore, the industries need to provide a method for testing the touch sensor electrodes without increasing circuit complexity, so that the test can be performed more quickly and more conveniently, and the conformity rate of the touch display device can be increased.